Orphans
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru's mom died and she's all alone until she meets an orphan boy named Damian.


A 10 year old Hikaru cried as she put a flower on her moms grave. Now she had nothing and she felt totally alone. She kneeled by the grave not caring that her knees were starting to hurt from being on the ground for over an hour now.

"The orphanage will come for you now if you don't run"

"Who's there"Hikaru asked not looking up from her moms grave.

"Wipe your eyes and get up" Hikaru wiped her eyes and looked towards the voice. She was surprised to see Damian an orphan who she had seen on the street.

"Well don't just stand there come on"Damian said holding out his hand. Hikaru looked at it for a minute before taking it. Once he helped her up she looked at her moms grave.

"I know you'll miss her she was a nice lady"Damian said. Hikaru nodded her head and wiped her eyes since more tears threatened to spill from them.

"Get outta here now or they will take you to the orphanage"Damian told her.

"C-Can I come with you"Hikaru asked.

"Why would you wanna do that"Damian asked.

"I don't have anyone else to turn to"Hikaru said.

"Fine come on"Damian said running off. Hikaru looked at her moms grave one more time before running after Damian. She followed him to a small abandoned house on the outskirts of town.

"Is this where you live"Hikaru asked looking around at the place that looked like it could fall down any second.

"Yeah I found this place when I came to this town"Damian said.

"So how long have you been on your own"Hikaru asked.

"A year"Damian said.

"So you-"

"It's late you should get some rest"Damian said cutting her off and laying down in bed.

"Where can I sleep"Hikaru asked.

"This is the only bed in the house so we have to share"Damian said. Hikaru just nodded and laid next to him.

The next day Hikaru woke up and Damian wasn't there. She looked around the house but she didn't see him.

"Damian"Hikaru yelled as she frantically searched the house. She was worried he had left her she had just found someone else to stay with she couldn't already be alone again.

"Hey I got breakfast"Damian said coming into the kitchen and setting 2 bagels on the table.

"How do you buy stuff like this when you don't have a job"Hikaru asked.

"Well I um I-"Damian tried to think of something to say as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I have connections"Damian finally said. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to tell the truth either.

"Oh"Hikaru said she dug into her bagel and Damian sighed since he knew she bought his lame excuse.

"What's next"Hikaru asked once she was done eating.

"Do whatever you want it doesn't matter"Damian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you ever do anything exciting"Hikaru asked pouting. Damian didn't want her to be so disappointed so he tried to think of something.

"You know what we can go swimming"Damian said. Hikaru's face lit up and she rushed out the door.

* * *

2 months later….

Hikaru had gotten used to living with Damian but she still visited her moms grave at least once a week. They had had a few close calls with the cops but Damian always got them out of it. Now Hikaru was walking home from the supermarket with Damian when it started to pour.

"Aw man our dinner is gonna get soaked"Hikaru said not even caring about how wet she was getting.

"Come on we gotta get out of this"Damian said grabbing her hand. They ran home but their food was ruined by the time they got there. Hikaru tried to eat it but the bread was soggy.

"Here have mine"Damian said pulling out a dry piece of bread from inside his jacket.

"Are you sure"she asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Yeah I could lose a few pounds anyway"he said. They both knew that wasn't true since they were both really skinny but she took the bread anyway then broke it into two parts and gave one to him.

Once they were done eating they went to bed since today had been a long day for them.

1 week later….

Damian sighed as he looked at Hikaru's sleeping body she was running a high fever and he didn't have any medicine to give her or any money to buy some. He decided to go outside and look for someone or something to help her but he didn't find anything. The next day though she was better and they went to town. While they were there she collapsed.

"HIkaru"Damian yelled picking her up. He carried her bridal style to the doctor of the town's house.

"Please help her"Damian begged.

"No money no treatment"the doctor said before slamming the door.

"Please she'll die"Damian yelled at the slammed door.

"Please"Damian yelled again but no answer. He continued to yell and finally the door opened again and the doctors assistant answered.

"I don't have the training to help her but there's a man in the woods who can"the assistant said.

"Thanks"Damian said running off as fast as he could with Hikaru in his arms. He wandered around the woods until he found a small cottage. Hoping this is where the man lived he knocked on the door with his foot.

"Come in"a voice said. Damian didn't hesitate he walked in and saw 2 men.

"Please help her she's sick"Damian begged. The man with the orange hair walked over to Damian and took Hikaru from him.

"Just sit in here and i'll see what I can do"he said before walking into the other room with Hikaru.

"Wait I can't leave her"Damian said.

"She's in good hands"the other man said smiling. Damian just frowned and sat on the couch.

"I'm Ziggurat what's you're name"the man asked after the one with the orange hair left.

"Damian"Damian mumbled as he watched the hall where Hikaru had gone.

"Is that girl you're sister"Ziggurat asked.

"No she's my….."Damian had never really thought about what him and Hikaru were. "we're both orphans so she's like the only family I have"Damian finally said.

"Well Ryo is a great doctor i'm sure you're friend will be fine it looked like she just had a small cold"Ziggurat said. Damian just nodded hoping he was right.

"You and her must have it hard huh"Ziggurat said. Damian just nodded.

"You know that kind of lifestyle isn't healthy for kids your age. You look like you have the potential to be a great blader though so how about you come to my academy and I train you. You will get paid for going to my school and you can send it to her. She can live with Ryo here and she will be happy I promise he's really nice"Ziggurat said. Damian didn't want to leave her but this would be better for both of them and he could come visit her when he was older and successful.

"Ok i'll do it"Damian said.

"Ok we can leave as soon as you're friend wakes up"Ziggurat said.

"Actually I wanna leave now"Damain said.

"Don't you want to say goodbye"Ziggurat asked.

"If I do that she'll just cry and want to come along"Damian said. Ziggurat nodded and they walked out the door.

* * *

 **I haven't decided if I want to end it there or continue when they are older so review and tell me what you think**


End file.
